Amu y Tadase por siempre
by kamiira
Summary: bueno este fic trada de amu y tadase. es la continuacion de chugo chara party espero que lo disfruten. perdonen lo del titulo esque no se me cocurria ninguna ora cosa


Amu y Tadase

bueno este fanfic se trata de la continuacion de chugo chara party

no me odien las fans de ikuto pero a mi me gusta mas amu y tadase...

Ya abiean pasado varios dias despues de la graduacio de amu tadase rima y nighiko. amu estaba en su abitacion pensando _extrano a todos. tadase-kun, te amo _ cuando derrepente

AMU-CHAN!-dice ran

amu-chan que sucede-pregunta dia

no no sucede nada solo estaba pensando- responde amu

seguramente en tadase-kun -mikki

esto.. no exsactamente- responde amu

y entonces en que-desu - suu

cuando derrepente suena el telefono y amu se sorprende era u mensaje de tadase que decia( hola amu-chan me gustaria ablar algo contigo te esparo en el parque de diversiones tadase)

y q sera de lo que quiere ablar tadase piensa amu

y vas a ir amu-chan - ran

claro qe si pero que me pongo mikki ayudame - amu

porsupuesto- mikki

y mikki escoje que deberia ponerce amu

despues de u rato...

listo amu-chan- mikki

exelente mikki como siempre esta lindo - dice amu entusciamada

entonces vamonos al parque

cuando llegaron al parque etsba esperando tadase con kiseki

tadase-kun - amu

amu-chan - tadase y la abrasa cuando llega

y amu toda sonrojada y el corazon le latia a mil por hora por el abraso de tadase tan repentino

te extrañe amu-chan - dice tadase con ternura al oido de amu

tadase-kun yo tambien te extrañe mucho dice la peli-rosa

mientras en otro lado las charas de amu sorpendias con la boca bierta y kiseki tambien sorprendido por lo sucedido

por que mejor vamos a las atracciones - dice el rubio

si! - responde la peli-rosa

primero se suben a la montaña rusa despues dan un paseo por el parque. de ahi van a las casa de los espejos y despues a tadase se le ocurre ir a lla casa de terror pero amu para no mostrarce miedosa acepto ir con tadase dentro de la la casa del terror

ahh! - grita amu por el susto que se llebo

que pasa amu-chan te asustaste no te preocupes por que yo estoy contigo- dice tadase y le toma la mano para continuar

tadase-kun - diece amu

y siguiendo en la casa del terror abia que subir unas escaleras y como tadase iva adelante enpezo a subir y amu iva atras de el ella resfalo y callo tirando a tadase al suelo enciam de ella

tadase callo arriba de ella, amu toda sonrojada mirando fijamente los ojos del rubio que se estaba empezando a acercar poco a poco los labios de el a los de ella asta cuando se juntaron los de ella con los de el se dieron un beso apasionado y largo que se tuvieron que separar para respirar pero lugo siguieron besandonse asta cuando una chica de pelo castaño hasta los hombros y de ojos verde coor esmeralda y como de la misma edad que ellos con un chico también de pelo castaño y también de la misma edad sorprendieron amu estaba toda roja junto con tadase y la chica comenso a disculparce por averlos molestado

lo siento por averlos molestado – desia la chica

no se preocupen – respondió tadase

perdonen por ser tan descortes mi nombres es sakura kinomoto mucho gusto –dijo la chica castaña

y mi nombre es shaoran li mucho gusto- dijo el castaño también

yo soy amu hinamori y el es tadase hotori mucho gusto en conocerlos – respondió la pelirosa

la chica castañana empezó a hablar con ellos para romper el silencio

y están en una cita ustedes dos – decía sakura

esto..- decía umo toda sonrojada

si estamos en una cita si se puede decir – dijo tadase cortésmente

tadase- decía amu

y ustedes de donde son nunca los emos visto – decía amu

yo me e mudado para aca y shaoran me ha venido a visitar – respondió sakura contenta

se han olvidado de nosotras – decía ran un poco molesta

miren quienes son ellos - dijo mikki sorprendida

plebeyas vamos para alla – dijo kiseki

si! – dijeron ran mikki suu y dia

cuando llegaron los guardianes chara

que son esas cosas? – dijo shaoran asombrado

woo son lindas! – decía sakura entusciasmada

ellos son chugos charas ellas son mis supuestos yo – respondi amu sorprendida

pero solo las personas que tienen shugos chara pueden verlos las personas normales no – dijo tadase

aaaa… - desia la castaña

pero tadase como es que ellos pueden verlos si no tienen un shugo chara – desia amu

no los sabria desirlo tendría q utilizar algún tipo de magia – dijo tadase serio

y por no seguimos con las atracciones - dijo ran entusiasmada

vamos al carrurel amu-chan-desu – dijo suu

estabien entonces vamos tadase-kun kinomoto y li vengan también- dijo amu sonriendo

sii – respondienron todos

amu subió a un caballo junto con tadase sakura subió a uno y shaoran no quiso subir a ninguno y se quedo sentado e una banca con ran mikki suu dia y kiseki. En una amu estuvo apunto de caerse del caballo tadase la tomo se la cintura la sabio amu estaba toda roja después se bajaron de carrusel y del bolso de sakura salió como un peluche en forma de león

oo sakura casi me asfixio ay adentro – dijo el pequeño peluche

kero pero que asias ay adentro – dijo la castaña furiosa

amu y tadase miraron asombrados coo el peluche les ablaba

el peluch abla! – dijo amu asustada

no te preocupes el es guardian de las cartas se llama kerberos pero yo le digo kero – respondió sakura

y cuando derrepende aparece un huevo X y se conbiente en una personalidad X

tasade-kun – amu

si mi coraron ABRIR! Tranformcion de personalidad : platyum royale – tadase

ran- dijo amu

mi corazón ABRIR tranformacion de personalinadad : amuleto de corazón

wooo que fue eso – dijo sakura con los ojos bien abiertos

no lo se pero parece que esa cosa esta empezando a atacar a hinamori y hotori – dijo shaoran

la personalidad X empezó a atacar amu y a tadase pero la personalidad X se dio cuanta de sakura y shaoran los fue a atacar

kinomoto cuidado! – grito amu

llave que guardas los poderes de mi estrella muestra tu verdadera forma ante sakura que acepto esta misien contigo LIBERATE!

La pequeña llave creció del porte de la vara de corazón de amu pero este tenia una estrella y alrededor de la estrella un circulo rosado como la vara y sakura saco una carta y dijo: escudo! Grito sakura y abadio el ataque de la personalidad y amu y tadase pudieron acorralar a la personalidad X

Corazón negativo encerrar! Abrir el corazón – grito amu

A la personalidad se convirtió en un huevo y volvió a su dueño

Kinomoto como pudiste esquivar al ataque de la personalidad x – dijo amu curiosa

Bueno yo soy dueña de estas cartas y puedo utilizar magia gracias a este vaculo y la carta q utilize fue escudo – dijo la muchacha

Entonces por eso pudiste ver a las chicas bueno ellas son ran, mikki, suu y dia ellas nacieron de mis deseos soy mis supuestos yo – dijo amu

Aaa me puedes desir sakura si quieres –dijo la castaña

Y tu también me puedes decir amu – dijo la pelirosa

Ya es tarde deveriamos marcharnos a casa dijo tadase

Ya entonces asta la proccima amu-chan hotori-kun – dijo sakura alegre

Asta la próxima –dejo shaoran

Bye bye – dijeron amu y tadase

Amu-cha quieres que te acompañe asta tu casa -dijo tadase alegre como siempre

Amu estaba toda rojo y le dijo que si cuando llegaron la la casa de amu. Amu lo iso pasar y como siempe el papa de amu iso un escandaloque amu tiene novio y la mama de amu lo iso pasar a la abitacion de amu y acuanto entraron se pusieron a conversar

Tadase-kun yo… -desia amu

Si dime amu-chan – la decía tadase

Tadase-kun yo te te ..amo con todo mi coraron nuca me quiero separar de ti tadase-kun- dijo amu roja

Amu-chan esta siendo honesta con sus sentimientos - dijeron sus charas al mismo tiempo

Yo también te amo amu-chan y le toma la cara de amu y se va acercando la la cara de ella asta que logra tocar los labs de ella con los de el dándole otro beso largo y apacionado pero esta vz estabn mirando ran mikki suu dia y kiseki que se quedaron con la boca abierta

Amu-chan – dijeron ran mikki suu dia

Tadase – dijo kiseki

Pero derrepente tocan la puerta aciendo q amu y tadase se separaran

Amu-chan voy a entrar – dijo la mama de amu

Si mama entra nomas – dijo amu algo avergonzada

Les traje algunos bacadillo – decía esta

Gracias mama – dijo la pelirosa

Pues como no iva a traer nada al novio de amu-chan - dijo algregre la mama de amu

Amu se puso toda roja tras el comentario de su madre

Ya entonces los dejo solos para que convercen sale y cierra la puerta

Perdona tadase-kun por el comentario de mi mama – dijo apenada

No te preocupes amu-chan sabes quería preguntarete algo- dijo el rubio con algo de vergüenza

Si preguntame los que quieras tadase-kun –dijo amu

Amu-chan quieres ser mi novia – dijo tadase algo nervioso

Mientras ran mikki suu dia y kiseki estaban con la boca abierta por lo dicho por tadase

Pensamiento de amu

Mi príncipe me a pedido ser su novia hay que amocion estoy tan feliz!

Fin de pensamiento

Tadase-kun CLARO QUE SI! – dijo esta lansandose a los brasos de tadase

Amu-chan te gustaría salir ir a comer algo mañana conmigo- dijo tadase

Si tadase-kun - respondió amu muy feliz

Paso el rato y tadase se teenia que marchar por que ya era tarde y se despidieron con un beso

Al dia sig

Amu etsba esperando a tadase cuando empieza a mirar y se encuentra a rima y a yaya que estaban paseando

Amu-chi! – gritaba yaya al otro lado de la calle

Hola amu dijo rima

Y que estas aciendo aquí amu-chi – pregunta yaya con curiosidad

Solo estaba esperando… a tadase-kun dijo esta avergonzada

Esta pasadon algo que nosotras no sabemos amu – dijo rima sospechando

Esto…. – decía amu con vergüenza

Y derrepente aparece tadase con kiseki

Amu-chan te hice esperar mucho – dijo el rubio algo cansado

No te preoc upes e estado con yaya y rima - dijo amu

Entonces es verdad que pasa algo aquí – dijo yaya con rima

Y van a ir a alguna parte – dijo rima

A comer algo dijo tadase con vergüenza

Y por que solo invitaste a amu-chin acaso son novios? – dijo yaya sospechando

Esto.. decía tadase

Entonces es verdad son novios amu- dijo rims interesada

Esto… se puede desir que si - dijo la pelrosa en tono bajo y convrguenza

Woo entonces los dejamos solos amu-chi y tadase – dijo yaya feliz

Amu pasala bien byee – dijo rima alejándose con yaya

Bueno lo tengo que dejar asta aquí…..

No se molesten este mi primer fic. Hasta la próxima bye!

Revisen

Shugo chara no me pertenece


End file.
